Butterflies part 27
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Lots of Big things happening in this chapter!


It was mid-afternoon a few weeks later and Jack was working in town. Elizabeth and Viola were sitting on the couch feeding their daughters, talking.

"I really like your dress, Viola."

"Thank you. I had Clara make it for me. I don't have a lot of clothes options because I only brought maternity clothes."

"Oh good. I'm glad you met her. She is so sweet and very talented. She made my wedding dress and some other things too."

"She is sweet. I've been thinking. She and I were talking and I mentioned that I knew how to sew. She's been looking for some help in her shop. I can actually do that. I told her I wanted to talk to you and Jack first but, I am seriously thinking of moving into her spare room and working there. What do you think?"

"I think that's wonderful, Viola. I'm very happy for you."

"What do you think Jack will say?"

"He will say the same thing. He is so supportive of women finding themselves and doing what makes them happy. He sees you as his sister and would be happy for you."

"I am so grateful for both of you taking me in when I needed you, after how terribly I treated you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Family doesn't turn their back. I wouldn't have let you leave that night, Viola. You would have always had us."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

"Here, I'll trade you. I want to hold Beth and you can hold Maddie. If you're moving out, I won't see my sweet niece as much anymore."

At that moment, Jack walked in. "Dadada."

"What? Did she just say…" Jack asked.

"Maddie, who's this?" Elizabeth got up and pointed at Jack.

"Dadadada." Jack walked over and took her from Viola.

"Honey Bug! Your first word."

"Dadadada." She flashed him a smile.

"She's got a few teeth in there."

"Yes, I know. It's getting painful to feed her."

"Ow.." Jack's face made Elizabeth laugh when he realized what she meant.

That night, Jack and Elizabeth were lying in bed and Elizabeth brought up Viola's news.

"That's great, Elizabeth. She's finally figuring out what she wants."

"I agree. It will help her feel useful. She's struggled with having to rely on us."

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"That you will like having the house to ourselves?"

"Yes. It's been awhile." Elizabeth nodded and scooted closer to Jack.

The next day, Elizabeth and Maddie paid a visit to Charlotte and Bill's house just outside town. She knocked on the door and Bill answered.

"Elizabeth, so nice to see you. Charlotte's in the kitchen if you want to go in."

"Thank you, Bill."

"Can I hold Maddie?"

"Of course."

"Come see Grandpa Bill, sweet girl." He took her from Elizabeth and walked into the living room.

Elizabeth found her way to the kitchen. "Hi, Mom. How are you today?"

"Hi Elizabeth. I'm great. How are you?"

"Ok."

"Just ok? What did Jack do?"

"Oh nothing. Everything's fine. It's just, Viola's moving out."

"That sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I guess I'm going to miss having her there to talk to. We were never close growing up, but now we were raising our daughters together. I am so happy for her, just sad at the same time."

"That makes sense, dear. You finally got your sister back. Now it feels like you're losing her all over again."

"It does. I know I will probably see her a lot, but.."

"But won't it be nice to finally be alone with Jack?"

"Yes, that will be nice."

Bill walked back in with Maddie. "I've got to leave for a bit, dear. I will give Maddie back now." He handed her to Elizabeth and kissed Charlotte goodbye, then walked out the door.

"So, how do you like being married again?"

"Bill is a dear man. I love being married to him."

"Good, I'm so glad to hear that, Mom."

"Dadadada," Maddie blurted and started banging her hands on the table.

"Did she just say…?"

"Yes and Jack had just walked in when she said it the first time. You should have seen his face. She gave him the biggest smile too."

"That's great. It's always fun when children start to talk. How old is she now? I've lost track."

"Just over seven months. She's growing up fast. I wish she would stay little forever."

"Well hopefully someday she will have a baby brother or sister to play with and teach things to, right?"

"Hopefully soon. That's the plan anyway."

"Don't worry about it. It will happen at the perfect time."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know it will, thank you, Mom."

"But you're still worried?"

"No, not worried, anxious and impatient. It's so funny, I loved being a teacher, but being a wife and mother is even more fulfilling. I love it so much."

"That's wonderful, Honey. Don't try to rush things, though. Just enjoy each step as it comes."

"I'll try, I promise."

"Good. Now give me my granddaughter. I've missed her." Elizabeth handed her to Charlotte, watching and loving their interaction. So grateful to have such wonderful family.

When Elizabeth got home, she noticed Jack's horse was in his stall, so that meant Jack was home from rounds. She was happy he was home. She was going to make him lunch and hopefully get some time together, since Viola was gone all day at Clara's. She walked in the house with Maddie. "Jack? Are you here?" He quickly came out of the spare room that was going to be Maddie's bedroom and shut the door.

"I'm here." He stood in front of the door, effectively blocking her from getting in.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. What are you doing home? Weren't you going to Mom's for tea?"

"I did. We just got back." She squinted at him, trying to read his face. He had some surprise for her. "I smell paint." She walked toward him, backing him up against the door.

"Not possible."

"Very possible. I have a pretty good sense of smell. For instance, even though I smell paint, since I'm standing really close to you, I smell your aftershave and a hint of peppermint on your breath. I love that combination. It has always driven me crazy." She stepped even closer, wrapping her free arm around his waist, pulling him within centimeters of her lips. All he had to do was lean down slightly and…

"Dadadada." Both Elizabeth and Jack laughed, Maddie, once again, breaking the spell they had on each other.

"I'm going to make lunch. You go back to whatever you were doing." She looked at his lips and then his reaction, to see if he got her point. Mission accomplished. She smiled and walked away.

Jack sighed and walked back in Maddie's room.

She made lunch for them and fed Maddie too, putting her down for a nap. Jack walked in the room.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled as he walked toward her, obviously wanting to pick up where they had left off.

"You play mean, Mrs. Thornton. How do you expect me to get any work done, when you do that to me?" This time, he was the one stepping really close to her, smelling her vanilla scented bubble bath on her skin.

"I didn't really want you to work."

"Well, you succeeded."

"I see that." She started fingering one of the buttons on his shirt. "So, what do you think we should do, now that you're not working?"

"I've got some ideas."

The next month went by fast. Viola had moved out and before they knew it, it was Christmas. Jack still hadn't shown Elizabeth his work on Maddie's room and he had made her promise not to go in before it was time.

Jack was not an easy person to surprise, and he was hard to buy gifts for. He always insisted he didn't need anything, but she knew the gifts she had would surprise him and he would love them.

On Christmas morning, Jack picked up his sweet little girl and took her out of the room. He was going to make breakfast and build a fire, hopefully before Elizabeth woke up. "Hey baby girl. You sit here in your chair and I will make breakfast for all of us."

He was able to get everything done before Elizabeth even got out of bed. He set the table and took Maddie in to wake her up. He put Maddie on the bed next to Elizabeth and sat down.

"Mamama." Maddie had perfect timing. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled at hearing her daughter's voice.

"Hi, Sweetheart. Did you say Mama?" She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Mama loves you."

"Good morning, Honey." Elizabeth sat up in bed.

"Morning. Do you want your first present, Jack?"

"Sure." She pulled the drawer open in her bedside table and took out a small box. He opened it and looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"I heard you gave your dad's pocket watch to Tom, so I got you one." He opened it and read the inscription. "All my love forever, Elizabeth"

"Thank you Sweetheart, I love it."

"You're welcome, Love. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Ok, I will meet you out there." He wanted to get her first present ready to go, for after breakfast. He placed his new watch on their dresser and moved the rocking chair into Maddie's new room. He couldn't wait for her to see it.

After breakfast he took Maddie and Elizabeth and walked them to the door of the newly finished bedroom. "Close your eyes, Elizabeth. No peeking."

"Ok, ok. I'm so excited to see this, Jack."

He opened the door and walked them in. "Ok, open." Elizabeth opened her eyes to Jack's beautiful transformation of the room. He had painted the walls pink, hung pretty white sheer curtains on the windows. He had moved the rocking chair by the far window below the picture he had given her so many months before. He had put a small round braided rug in front of the dresser he had made and carved with daisies.

"Jack. It's lovely. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you. Now, I just need to move her crib in here."

"Can we wait? I'm not sure if I'm ready to have her sleep in here yet."

"Sure."

"I just want to make sure I hear her if she cries."

"Ok, if that makes you feel better, we'll wait a little longer."

"It does." She was getting teary and hoped Jack wouldn't notice. No such luck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffed. She looked down at Maddie and saw she was getting sleepy so she went and put her in her crib. "Sleep well, Maddie." She went to turn to leave the room, but Jack was standing there.

He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and followed him to the couch. "Now, how are you this morning, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine, great actually."

"Are you sure?" He looked concerned.

"I'm sure. My second present that I have for you will help you understand."

"When do I get it?"

"About eight months from now." She smiled at him, letting it sink in.

He looked confused for a moment. Then it hit him. "Are you saying…?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack. I went to see Faith yesterday. I was pretty sure but I wanted her to confirm it."

"That's why you have been sleeping more and eating more and cried earlier."

"Yes. Are you happy?" She put her hand on his cheek. The tears in his eyes told her the answer.

"Very happy." He leaned in and kissed her. "I can't wait." Then he just held her, his hand on her stomach, thinking about their life and the new life growing inside her.

The next day, Jack, once again received a telegram. "Why does this happen at the worst times?"

He went immediately to the mercantile and sent a return telegram. Then he went home to see his family. When he walked in the door, he heard silence. He assumed his girls were sleeping. A nap sounded great so he went in to join them. He curled up behind Elizabeth, his arms around her and went to sleep too.

When Elizabeth woke up, she realized Jack was with her. He was snoring softly, so she was careful not to wake him when she got out of bed. She peeked at Maddie and she was out too, so she quietly left the room to read on the couch by the fire. She grabbed a snack and a big glass of water and went to the couch. She was determined not to be as sick this time around. She was trying to eat regularly and drink as much as she could. She knew if she was sick again, she wouldn't be able to care for Maddie and that wasn't an option.

Jack woke up to Maddie babbling to herself. He went to peek at her. She looked at him. "Dadadada."

"Hi, sweet pea. Did you sleep well?" she smiled and kicked her legs. "I'll change you and then let's go find Mama. I have to talk to her and if you're with me, maybe she'll get less mad."

They found her on the couch reading under a blanket. "Hey, Mama."

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Always, but can you get me more water before you sit down, please?"

"Sure." He brought back the glass of water and sat down. "Thirsty today?"

"No, but I'm trying to stay hydrated and eat regularly so that I don't get as sick this time. With Maddie, I need to be able to care for her, so I can't afford to be sick."

"That's a good idea."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He handed Maddie to her and moved closer, putting Elizabeth's legs on his lap. He took a deep breath.

"Jack, you're scaring me a bit. Just tell me."

"I got a telegram."

"Again? Why does this happen at the worst times?"

"That's what I said."

"Where to this time?" She noticed Maddie was trying to tell her she was hungry, so she unbuttoned her shirt and fed her.

"Union City. They said at least a month."

"A month!" She looked down and stroked Maddie's head, playing with her curls. She looked up and smiled at her, while she was eating. She couldn't stay mad, not when this sweet girl was tugging at her heart. "You're a sneaky one, Constable."

"What do you mean?" he asked all too innocently.

"Giving me Maddie so I couldn't stay mad." She shook her head. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you more." He looked at her, always amazed by her strength and independent spirit and yet the depth of how much she relied on his strength was incredible. A wonderful mother, wife and friend to so many. He was so lucky to have her, as was Maddie.

"What? Is there more?"

"I sent them a telegram back to ask if you and Maddie could come too." She looked down again. "I thought you would like that."

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to be with you, but what happens if I do get sick and I can't take care of Maddie? I won't have anyone to help me in a strange city."

"I didn't think of that." He seemed saddened by the realization.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go without us. Here, I have a support system."

"Maybe I can see if they can get someone else to do it. I don't think I should leave you now."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I would much rather you leave now, than later when I'm ready to have the baby." She kissed him again, trying to get the worried look off his face. "Look at you worrying. That's my job. We will be fine. I can ask Mom and Abigail to come over everyday to check on us. If anything happens, where I get sick, they will be here, ok?"

So, he left the next week for Union City, leaving Elizabeth and Maddie under the strict, watchful care of Clara, Viola, Charlotte and Abigail. They would check on them everyday, bring them food and make sure she was resting, eating and drinking enough. He also made them promise to get Faith if anything seemed wrong and send him a telegram weekly. Elizabeth thought he may have gone overboard, but was grateful for his protective ways. She knew he just wanted to make sure she was fine.

Elizabeth was excited. Today, Viola and Beth were coming over. It had been a long time since they had visited. Viola knocked on the door and walked in. "Elizabeth? We're here."

"Hi, come in! I'm just making tea for us. I have biscuits from Abigail too."

"How are you feeling today? You look good."

"Thank you. I feel great. No nausea yet. Last time though, I didn't get sick until about nine weeks. I'm only at about six right now. Now let me hold Beth. I've been itching to get my hands on her for awhile."

"Mamama!" Maddie yelled out from her high chair.

"Hey Sweetie. I'm going to hold Beth for a minute. Viola, can you give Maddie a spoon or something to play with?"

"Sure." She handed a spoon to Maddie, which promptly ended up on the floor. So Viola picked it up again and again. Maddie laughing and banging it on her chair.

"Mamama."

"Ok, Maddie." She handed Beth back to Viola and picked up Maddie. "You know, you are going to have to have to get used to me holding a different baby."

"Mamama." She plastered a wet kiss on Elizabeth's face.

"Thank you, sweetie." Elizabeth giggled.

"You seem so happy."

"I am. Couldn't be any happier except if Jack were here."

"A few more weeks, right?"

"I actually haven't heard from him. When he left he said at least a month, so it could be longer."

"Aren't you worried?"

"You know, deep down, yes, but I'm trying not to think about it. I don't want anything to happen to this baby. Last time, worrying almost caused a disaster."

"I'm sure you will be just fine. Let's talk about something else, to get your mind off that."

"Ok, like what?"

"What do you think of Hickam?"

"Um, he's a sweet man. Kind of shy. Why?"

"He and I have been talking a lot."

"You and Mike Hickam?"

"Yes. We met in the mercantile. I was getting some food and supplies. He bumped into me and Beth and I dropped my supplies. Ever since then, we kind of hit it off."

"Hm. I am completely shocked, but I'm happy for you."

"He asked me out to dinner."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes. I'm a little nervous, but I really like him so I'm sure it will be fine."

"It will." She looked at Viola.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad you are here, in my house and here in Hope Valley. You have changed so much. I'm proud of what you've done for yourself and how you handled a difficult situation. You deserve to be happy Viola, and if Hickam will do that, I say go for it."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot."

For the next few weeks, everyone watched over the Thornton girls as promised and Jack received weekly telegrams letting him know she was fine. The day before Jack was scheduled to go home, something happened that would derail those plans for quite awhile.

AHHHH…CLIFFHANGER

WHAT IS JACK'S DELAY IN COMING HOME?


End file.
